In the customary condition where the orthopedic surgeon has threadedly embedded a screw into bone, those screws do break while in use in the bone. The breaks are such that the screw head is broken off, and revision removal of that broken screw then becomes a problem. Screw breakage can occur through the patient's movement of the skeleton at the location of the fastening screw which is otherwise holding the skeleton together.
The prior art is aware of instruments for removing broken screws from bone, and those instrument have their own screw threads which attach to the broken screw for reverse turning of the screw for its removal. Those instruments also have a tapered opening at their threads for telescoping with the broken screw to grip it in the removal process.
The present invention provides a method of making a broken screw remover instrument which is relatively easily manufactured to be precise in its construction for efficient removal of broken screws. In that surgical removal procedure, time and accuracy are vital, and the instrument of this invention permits quick and accurate removal.